


is it too much to ask for something great

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Series: don't forget where you belong [12]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Parallel Universe, Final Installment, M/M, it's so cute you're gonna have cavities, sam and grizz get married, the end of an era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Sam and Grizz finally tie the knot





	is it too much to ask for something great

**Author's Note:**

> this is the final installment of an ongoing series. I highly HIGHLY recommend you read the first 11 before reading this one so it'll be that much sweeter.

It would be a lie to say that Grizz wasn’t panicking on the inside. He was definitely panicking on the outside too but only people that knew him well enough could tell. He had gotten better at his poker face over the years but there was only so much sweat stains he could cover before other people realized that he was freaking out. 

 

“Dude calm down.” Clark said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. Sam had tried to get them to go for bowties but Grizz had quickly put his foot down at that one. The idea of seeing his friends in bowties haunted his dreams for weeks after Sam had brought it up. 

 

“Yeah Grizz, it’s gonna be great. Becca did an awesome job.” Harry said from the couch. 

 

“You know if she was here right now she would be yelling at you to not crease the jacket right?” Grizz said over his shoulder and Harry shrugged.

 

“That’s what wrinkle guard spray is for right?”

 

“How the fuck do you know about wrinkle guard spray?” Grizz scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“Listen, if you have to deal with Allie’s dresses, you learn really quickly what that miracle stuff is.” Harry said simply.

 

“Fair enough.” Grizz replied, turning back towards the mirror to nervously fix his hair. 

 

“I had the pre-wedding jitters too.” Luke said from a stool in the corner. “Like I knew I wanted to marry Helena since high school but something about the day of made everything seem so real. It’s honestly hyped up to a super annoying point but when it comes down to it, it’s just signing a document so you can get a tax write off.” Luke snickered and Grizz rolled his eyes. “No, I”m just kidding man, but seriously you have nothing to be nervous about.”

 

“We’ve only been dating for a year officially. Don’t you think that’s fast?” Grizz looked around nervously. 

 

“No.” Clark scoffed. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. If I was easily offended, I would be hella annoyed that you ignore everyone else when Sam’s in the room.”

 

“Yeah for real man, you and Sam have something special. Time isn’t going to change that.” Jason added as he took a sip of mimosa that had been left in their room. 

 

“You’ve been through way more as a couple than most people ever get in their lifetime.” Harry commented and everyone nodded, thinking about to Sam’s stint at the hospital that had almost taken him away from Grizz. He felt his stomach churn at the thought. 

 

He turned when he saw a head poke into the room. “Guys? It’s time.” Becca’s face brightened as she saw Grizz and the rest of the boys. “You guys look great! I’m glad Sam suggested that cut for you Grizz.” She winked and the rest of the boys snickered before Clark threw his arms around Grizz’s shoulder and lead him out the door. 

 

The day of preparation had been a whirlwind. He and Sam had gotten to the venue at 11, already showered and ready to get changed. They had parted ways, he to the groom’s suite and Sam to the bridal purely for the fact that he had girls on his side of the aisle and they needed the big mirrors to get ready. He had ached to see Sam but he knew that his fiance would not take kindly to breaking tradition. Now it seemed, the next time they would see each other would be Sam walking down the aisle. 

 

Grizz knew he was going to cry and he could already feel the emotion stir in his chest as he walked up the aisle with friends and family crowding into the space. 

 

They had chosen an outdoor venue in the woods where Grizz had grown up. It was close to where he had taken Sam stargazing for the first time. They couldn’t feasibly use the actual spot but this was as close as it got and it was on a wedding venue property where they would head inside after the ceremony. 

 

That had been his one condition, getting married outdoors. 

 

The space was decorated beautifully with tiny details of blue jewels that matched Sam’s eyes and ivy crawling up the arch where he would wait for Sam. Becca had outdone herself for sure. 

 

Grizz touched his breast pocket to make sure that his vows were still inside. A part of him hated writing his own vows, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get through them without crying, but it felt right and when he couldn’t get the words out, he still had ASL to fall back on. His ASL still wasn’t as smooth or innate as Sam’s but it got the job done. 

 

Once he got to the front of the aisle he sucked in a deep breath and Clark squeezed his shoulder in support. He waved to his sister who was in the audience but he didn’t see his parents. He had thought long and hard about inviting them and decided that he would do the right thing. 

 

They of course didn’t show.

 

He expected it and wasn’t too hurt. They hadn’t really had talked since he had blown up at them when Sam was in the hospital and he wasn’t too hurt by it. They didn’t deserve to have this moment with him. All the family he needed were standing right alongside him.

 

He heard the first notes of the procession music and he turned, smiling as Cassandra lead the way followed by Allie and then Becca, until Grizz sucked in a breath as his eyes fell on Sam. The light tan suit set off his eyes and complexion beautifully. He felt tears spark to his eyes. 

 

Sam was arm in arm with his parents who walked him down the aisle and Grizz felt a sudden pang of sadness that his own weren’t there but Sam’s parents had become his parents more than his own over the last several months. Sam’s mom was crying and he could even see Sam’s dad tearing up. 

 

Sam was beaming happily though his eyes were shiny as well with tears. 

 

Grizz wiped away a tear that escaped and he smiled, overjoyed with emotion. 

 

He was such a sucker.

 

“Hi.” Sam whispered, gripping his hand tightly after his parents both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hi.” Grizz breathed, biting his lip.

 

The officiant asked everyone to take their seats and Grizz squeezed Sam’s hand as Becca translated for Sam while the officiant spoke. 

 

They had thought about getting one of their friends to officiate, but it didn’t seem right. Sure they would want someone that knew them well, but the officiant was more of a formality that was needed to make this a legal wedding. It was their vows that were the real heroes. 

 

The officiant started with a greeting before getting into what a wedding was and meant. Grizz wasn’t paying attention, he was staring at Sam who was staring back. 

 

“Grizz, would you like to start with your vows?” His thoughts were interrupted and Grizz nodded, turning fully towards Sam who mirrored his movement.

 

He took them out of his pocket but he didn’t really need them. He had memorized them since finishing them two weeks ago. He tucked them back into the pocket on second thought and Sam gave him a grin. 

 

Grizz sucked in a deep breath before starting to sign to Sam and speak to everyone else. 

 

“I’ve known you since we were in middle school but I always kept myself from getting close to you because I was hiding who I was. I remember watching you play with your friends and smile and laugh and I wished desperately that I could be there laughing with you. In high school I watched as you became who you were meant to be and I wished desperately that I could be alongside you. I moved away and tried to forget you, but every time I came back to this place I would always search for you without even realizing I was doing it.” 

Sam was looking at him with encouraging eyes and Grizz took another deep breath.

 

“When I finally allowed myself to open up and you were gracious enough to let me in, I think I truly started living that day. Sam Eliot you are everything I want to be and the person I want to be with always. I want to wipe away your tears. I want to make you laugh until you’re about to pass out. I want to hold you when you have bad days. I want to kiss you until you we’re both out of breath. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. You are my everything and even when you’re old and crotchety I’m going to be right there yelling at kids to get off our grass. I would say I love you forever, but I know we have longer than that. Thank you for loving me.” 

 

By the end of the speech Grizz was practically incoherent and Sam reached out to brush away the tears that fell from Grizz’s cheeks. He watched as Sam mouthed “I love you” when he was done.

 

“And now Sam.” The officiant gestured for the other man to speak.

 

Grizz had wondered if Sam would only use ASL but Becca held the microphone up so that Sam could speak into it, knowing that his whispery voice wouldn’t carry the way Grizz’s would. Clark reached out to hand Grizz a tissue who took it gratefully as he waited for Sam’s vows.

 

Sam let out a little huff of laughter. “How the hell do you follow that?” He started and Grizz laughed, shaking his head as he wiped away more tears. Sam straightened himself before looking Grizz dead in the eyes and began to sign.

 

“I couldn’t believe I was so cliche to have a crush on the football captain. Like I was really disappointed in myself for falling into that gay stereotype. I never thought that I would actually end up dating him and now marrying him. Truthfully I never thought I’d end up marrying anyone but then you came back into my life, no longer afraid to be who you were, and I ended up being struck down by you. Gareth Visser you have completely taken my world and shaped it into something truly magical.” Sam signed and tried to speak but he had to pause and Grizz felt his own eyes start to tear up again and he let out a choked laugh. 

 

“Goddammt, I thought I wasn’t going to be this person.” Sam said and the audience laughed. Grizz handed him a tissue from Clark and Sam wiped his tears before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a huff. 

 

“You have been there for me in my lowest of lows and my highest of highs. You have become my constant support and my cheerleader. I could not be where I am today without your presence. I want all the days and all of the nights with you. I want all of your bad days and all of your happy moments. I want to be your team captain as long as you’ll have me.” Sam continued.

 

Grizz gave him a watery smile and mouthed “always” before Sam continued.

 

“When we fight I want us to never go to sleep mad. When something amazing happens I want us to lift each other up. You have become my prince charming, my knight in shining armor, my hero. I love you and I’m never going to stop saying it.”

 

At this point Grizz was sure there wasn’t a dry eye in the audience, including his groomsmen. 

 

He didn’t even pay attention to the officiant when he took back over because he was staring at Sam, mouthing “I love you” over and over again.

 

They each said “I do” in an almost dream like state, placing the rings on each other’s fingers, and when the officiant said, “You may now have your first kiss as a married couple” Grizz gave Sam a giant grin and reached out for him. Their mouths met and it was like everything was right in the world. 

 

They didn’t even hear the cheering as they walked down the aisle hand in hand, eyes only for each other.

 

“You are so fucking cheesy.” Sam said as soon as they got behind the reception area to take pictures.

 

“Made you cry though didn’t I?” Grizz grinned, eyes still red from his own tears.

 

“Yeah you bitch.” Sam gave him an annoyed face that was quickly replaced with a happy grin. “Husband.” Sam murmured, twining his fingers around Grizz’s.

 

“Husband.” Grizz smirked back and planted a kiss on Sam once more.

 

“Do we need to corral you guys away from each other?” Clark interrupted, crossing his arms and they broke apart laughing.

 

“Oh shut up Clark they’re in love.” Allie swooned as Harry wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close for a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Listen, I’m starving so let’s get these pictures over with so I can get blacked out.” Jason said and everyone laughed. 

 

Their photographer took them through several poses that seemed to take hours and also mere seconds. Grizz wondered if a photograph could even capture the love he felt was oozing out of him as he looked into Sam’s eyes. He had a feeling that it would get some of it, but not the extent that he felt. 

 

Once they got into the reception area, their guests cheered as they all came in together, Sam and Grizz last of course, before they were left alone on the dance floor. Grizz put one hand on Sam’s waist and held Sam’s other hand while Sam draped one arm over Grizz’s shoulder. The music began to play and Grizz led them in a slow sway. When the words began he signed along to them, making Sam’s eyes tear up again. It was slow and intimate and everything that was them. 

 

“I love you.” Sam kept saying.

 

“I love you too.” Grizz whispered back each time. 

 

The reception itself was a blur of saying hello to friends and family and coworkers and doing all the things one did at a wedding. Grizz was pretty sure he still had some frosting on himself somewhere but he didn’t care. This was his fucking wedding and he was going to have fun. 

 

He laughed and danced with his groomsmen and was always intensely aware of where Sam was at all times.

 

He laughed mostly through Clark’s speech though couldn’t help the tears when his best friend got more serious. He held Sam’s hand through Becca’s speech that was sentimental and heartfelt and amazing just like the day she had helped plan for them.

 

He couldn’t have asked for a better way to celebrate his love for Sam. 

 

And then it was time for it to come to an end though really it was the start of a new beginning. 

 

He and Sam ran hand in hand under an arch of sparklers held by their guests, kissing each other at the very end of the arch, waving to everyone as they slipped into the town car.

 

“I’m fucking exhausted.” Grizz sighed, legs splayed out in front of him and Sam nodded as he leaned into Grizz’s chest. 

 

“I don’t think I’m going to remember half of that.” Sam mused with a laugh.

 

“It was pretty great though, wasn’t it?” 

 

“The fucking best. I especially liked when Luke got super annoyed that Clark was dancing with Helena.” Sam chuckled and Grizz laughed as well. 

 

Grizz was silent, relishing the moment. 

 

“Do you think we rushed?” He asked after a while and Sam shifted next to him.

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“Because we’ve only been dating for a year and now we’re married.” Grizz shrugged and Sam gave him a little smile.

 

“Grizz I’ve known you for basically my entire life. Maybe not intimately, but I’ve seen the person you are even when you thought I didn’t notice you in school. You are different than your friends. I know you don’t want to admit that, but you are. You always have been. You’re more kind, more considerate, and stronger than any of them. I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you then before I even knew what that feeling was supposed to feel like.” Sam said and Grizz felt a blush creep onto his face.

 

Grizz looked down at their entwined hands and watched as the lights from the road glinted off their rings. 

 

“No regrets then?” He asked hesitantly and Sam gave him a loving look. 

 

“I”m pretty sure you’re supposed to ask that before we sign the papers.” Sam smirked and Grizz gave him a serious expression. Sam leaned up to kiss him softly before pulling back. “I will never have any regrets when it comes to you.”

 

“I love you so much Sam sometimes I think I’m going to burst.” Grizz said with a little laugh and shook his head. 

 

“Don’t worry, if you burst, I’ll put you back together.” Sam put a hand against Grizz’s jaw and he let himself lean into the touch. 

 

Grizz wasn’t sure where this life would lead him or where he would end up in 10 years time, but he knew one thing for certain.

 

Sam would always be by his side holding his hand through it.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly thank you guys so much for reading and commenting on all the installments of this series. I have dove off the deep end when it comes to these two and you guys have been there right alongside me. You are awesome and amazing people and I seriously have no words for your comments!! This one was harder to write because it's the end and you never know how hard wedding vows are to write until you get into the thick of them so hopefully I did these two justice.
> 
> If you want to add me on tumblr mine is tedddylupin
> 
> And don't worry about me never spamming the grizzam tag on AO3 because I definitely already have another fanfic in the works (at least in my head) that I'm really excited about. I hope you enjoyed this weird little AU that I've come up with that I pumped up in less than 3 weeks and you will definitely see me around soon. Love you all!!!!!


End file.
